Existing technology for illumination during surgical/medical procedures is generally overhead illumination. This illumination comes from either raised fixtures above the surgical field or head mounted fiber optic systems. Traditional overhead lighting systems include numerous limitations. Direct exposure of the field from the overhead source is required. Changes in patient or surgeon positioning may interfere with the illumination. Frequent adjustments are an inconvenience for the surgeon and disrupt the surgical flow. Overhead lighting is frequently inadequate for surgery in deeper cavities where more intense focused illumination may be required. In addition, the alignment of the surgeons head frequently interferes with the remote illumination and prevents light from reaching the field. Head mounted fiber optic systems are often used for more limited surgical exposures. However, these devices also have numerous limitations. First, the surgeon is tethered by the light cord attached to the headset, limiting mobility in the operating room. Second, the devices are associated with head and neck fatigue from frequent or prolonged use. Third, the devices require the surgeon to maintain a steady head and neck position to provide a constant and steady illumination of the field. Fourth, the use of remote light sources and fiber bundles introduces tremendous inefficiencies into the system. An approximate 10% loss per foot of cable is not uncommon. (for example, a 300 Watt light source and a 10 ft cable will only provide a few watts of illumination at the surgical site)
With the introduction of newer minimally invasive surgical techniques, the demand has risen for the delivery of high intensity light through minimal surgical incisions into deep surgical fields. To satisfy this need, light delivery devices have been developed for delivery of light from a remote, high intensity light source to the surgical field. The devices consist of bundles of optical fibers that directly attach to the top surface of surgical retractors to illuminate the surgical field and are connected via fiber optic cable to a high intensity light source. While these fiber-based illumination devices provide a technique for directly illuminating the surgical field, they are cumbersome and inconvenient. Due their position on top of the retractor, they get in the way and occupy valuable work space. Similar to the head mounted fiber optic systems, they provide inefficient illumination. They provide either a spot of light, which must be constantly moved around to illuminate different areas of the surgical field, or such broadly distributed light that there is insufficient illumination of the area of interest and much of that light shines back up into the surgeon's eyes.
The devices described below provide efficient illumination that may be tailored to the illumination requirements for a given surgical field.